L'Oraison des Flammes
by Akaracthe
Summary: De son jeune âge, Kaemon n'est peut-être pas en mesure de comprendre, de saisir au vol tout ce qui se trame du dessus de sa tête jusqu'à sous ses pieds. Un feu brûlant se réveille... comme une chanson oubliée. Orpheline de guerre, elle se doit d'évoluer dans un monde dont elle ne sait s'il s'agit vraiment du sien. L'Oraison des Flammes, saura-t-elle s'y retrouver ?
1. Chapitre 0

Des flammes. Des griffes oranges et rouges qui mangeaient le bois de cette ancienne demeure. Au milieu, une petite fille de six ans qui peinait à sortir. Plus elle avançait, plus son long kimono la ralentissait. Elle trébucha une première fois, s'écorchant un bras contre un vieux meuble. La seconde, du verre brisé s'étala sous ses pas. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur qui lui léchait la peau, ni même la toucher. Telle était l'atroce vérité de son cauchemar : ce n'était pas elle qui brûlait, mais tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

Le chant du désastre s'élevait au-dessus d'elle, sur son propre toit. L'enfant savait quel démon rôdait sur les poutres rougeoyantes de l'ancienne capitale. Car à Shinjuku, rien n'était épargné. Elle traversa en catastrophe le long couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

 _Où sont-ils ?_

Une plainte silencieuse, un coeur alarmé. Ses parents, les invités, où étaient-ils passés ? Elle essuya une larme du revers de la main, accrochant ses longs cheveux blancs dans ses parures. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle devait fuir. Le chant se leva comme le vent autour d'elle qui nourrissait ce feu passionnel. Cette même passion qui ravageait la maison que la petite aristocrate connaissait. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus rien que les souvenirs d'une nuit sombre comme les ténèbres, et d'un feu éclatant comme le soleil.

La jeune enfant atteignit la sortie, essoufflée. Du sang coulait de ses mains et de ses pieds meurtris. Le chant s'arrêta mais les cordes continuèrent leurs pincements mécaniques. Ils ravivaient la peine, la joie, le désastre, l'amour et la haine. Ils éveillaient des sentiments.

— Non ! hurla l'enfant.

Et tout s'éteignit. Elle ne ressentit plus rien. Elle n'entendit plus qu'un goutte à goutte lointain, comme lorsqu'elle se rendait jadis dans les labyrinthes sous les pieds du monde. L'enfant leva un regard vers le ciel, beau et sombre. La pleine lune dardait sur elle un regard bien froid. Le blanc de l'astre éternel scintillait, comme pour inviter la petite à comprendre. Mais tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que les parois en papier de sa maison s'effondraient. Les tatami disparaissaient sous les morsures du feu, elle ne reverrait plus jamais la salle d'entraînement et les vestibules.

Sur le toit veillerait à jamais ce démon rouge, et son shamisen néfaste. Un cliquetis incessant s'échappait de son armure rouge alors qu'il toisait la pauvre enfant de ses yeux jaunes. Sa peau écaillée luisait sous les diverses lumières de la lune et des flammes. Telles les larmes sur les joues de la petite aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, tout était voué à disparaître un jour. Les mots de son maître firent écho à son esprit.

— Tu es très forte Kaemon. Ne doute jamais de toi, tu y arriveras.

Peut-être était-elle forte. Alors, elle ne devait plus pleurer. Comme les samouraïs, elle ne devait plus rien ressentir, ne plus montrer aucune émotion. Oui, l'enfant fera honneur à son éducation, même à des centaines de kilomètres de sa ville natale. Elle se tourna vers la mer, lointaine. L'écoulement de l'écume sur le port, le bruit des vagues contre les rochers. Cette île-prison de l'autre côté. Les reflets rougeoyants des toits de la ville, l'ancien palais du Daimyo, et la banque où travaillaient ses parents. C'était un Adieu, l'adieu à l'enfance.

Kaemon baissa ses yeux noirs sur ses mains. De longs fils d'encre, tels des cheveux de déesses, se dressaient sur ses doigts. Elle serra les poings : ces cheveux lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère. Elle à la peau si douce, à la voix si belle, aux doigts si fins. C'était un Adieu, un adieu à l'amour. Comme sa volonté, les flammes ne s'éteignirent jamais. Jamais dans cette nuit, dans cette ôde. L'enfant, un kimono brûlé sur les épaules, se retourna. Sous le clair de la pleine lune, une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. Une main tendu vers ses yeux. Le visage de l'homme n'était pas visible car entouré par les ombres. Aussi, elle ne put dire si cette main était amicale, ou au contraire, pleine de représailles.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle… sous ce clair de lune, s'il s'agissait de son père adoptif, elle pourrait prendre cette dextre sans hésiter. Leurs physiques les rassemblaient, après tout, quelle ironie était-ce que Hatake Kakashi possède la même chevelure argentée que Hatake Kaemon ? Aucun n'était très bavard. Elle l'aimait. Une douce harmonie dans une nouvelle vie éloignée des regrets, pleine d'espoir. Mais un autre visage pouvait être celui de l'homme. Et s'il s'agissait de celui qui faisait du mal à son père ?

Indécise, les images se floutèrent avant de s'estomper. Seuls restaient le chant du démon et la pleine lune, dans un noir abyssal. Kaemon perdit pied, avant de lentement sombrer dans cet océan de vide les mains tendues vers ce qu'elle croyait être le ciel.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux dans son lit.

— Encore ce rêve ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Kaemon passa une main sur son réveil en forme de dragon pour arrêter les rugissements de la bête. Engourdie et mal réveillée à cause de son rêve, la jeune fille glissa doucement de son lit pour ouvrir les volets de sa chambre. L'aube se levait à peine, et des couleurs orangées parsemaient d'ores et déjà le village de Konoha.

Seule au milieu de cette petite chambre, la jeune ninja en devenir se sentait bien. Un grand nombre de cartes remplissaient les murs, annotés de détails topographiques. Kaemon adorait les cartes, à la grande surprise de son père. Une fois son sabre poli et nettoyé, l'enfant se dirigea vers la fin du couloir. En passant devant la chambre de son paternel, elle donna trois petits coups sur la porte coulissante, comme chaque matin. Elle devina les mouvements de Kakashi rien qu'au son des draps qui se frottaient contre le matelas. La jeune fille poursuivit sa route vers la cuisine pour préparer du café, du thé, du riz et de quoi petit-déjeuner.

Le père Hatake rejoignit sa fille peu de temps en suivant : son oeil unique était fatigué, mais exprimait une tendresse sans égal envers le petit bout de ninja qu'il avait devant lui. Kakashi était un homme marqué par la vie, fâché avec un système qui ne le voyait que comme un ninja raté, un jonin sans avenir. Mais six ans auparavant, alors que tous le prévoyait mort ou déserteur, l'adoption d'une orpheline d'avant-guerre changea sa vie et celui de cette petite.

— Merci pour le café, Kaemon.

L'interpellée hocha doucement de la tête, l'air simple, neutre, avec un tout petit sourire qui se dessinait aux bords de ses lèvres. Le petit-déjeuner se prit comme toujours dans un silence doux et paisible. Les deux êtres n'étaient pas de nature très bavarde, ils s'entendaient très bien sur ce point. Lorsque le dernier grain de riz fut avalée par la jeune fille, elle salua son père d'un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle jeta un dernier regard à ce salon peint de manière étrange, parsemé de triangles rouges, or et noir. Un sourire s'échappa de la neutralité autoproclamée de Kaemon, et elle partit.

Son fidèle wakizashi accroché à la taille, la jeune fille descendit les marches de son immeuble et se retrouva dans une rue déjà bien animée. C'était un jour un peu spécial pour elle : il s'agissait d'un jour de repos. Le lendemain, à midi tapante, Kaemon rejoindrait sa promotion de l'académie ninja pour accéder au rang d'aspirante ninja. Le début de pleins de promesses... mais pour l'heure, elle devait parfaire son entraînement. Certains de ses camarades se reposaient, comme la consigne le laissait présager, mais la fille Hatake ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Si elle avait du temps libre, autant en profiter pour améliorer ses techniques, et ne surtout pas se laisser distancer par ses camarades.

Kaemon n'appréciait pas spécialement la compétition. Mais elle devait être la meilleure, car son nom et son statut étaient de lourds handicaps, et elle le savait très bien. Porter le nom du ninja sans avenir, lui ressembler tant que les villageois ne savaient souvent pas qu'elle n'était pas née à Konoha... toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de la jeune enfant quelqu'un de parfois discriminée. Mais elle se battrait, jusqu'au bout, et sans jamais montrer la moindre émotion.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que l'enfant traversa la place sous son immeuble. Elle passa devant le domaine Hyuga, l'une des familles les plus nobles du village, et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, à l'ouest. Les bâtisses aux formes et aux couleurs désordonnées rendaient cet aspect chaotique mais aussi harmonieux à Konoha. Du brun, du beige, du rouge, du bleu, tout s'élevait dans ce paysage de paix. Avant d'arriver à l'hôpital Nara, Kaemon dût traverser l'allée principale d'où l'on pouvait voir s'élever le bureau du Kage au Nord, sous le Mont Hokage. Même si Kaemon n'aimait pas les bains de foules ou les secteurs avec trop de monde, la fraîcheur de cette matinée d'avril fit qu'elle s'arrêta pour contempler son village. Elle leva un regard fier vers les visages gravés dans la pierre des quatre chefs. Uchiwa Madara, son petit frère Uchiwa Izuna, Senju Tsunade et enfin le jeune Kage actuel, Uchiwa Shisui. Si les deux premiers arboraient les traits durs et autoritaires de deux chefs de guerre, Kaemon eut un regard tendre vers le troisième visage qui était celui de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière avait tant apporté au monde !

J'espère un jour pouvoir te rendre fière, Oba-chan...

L'enfant reprit sa marche. Elle contourna le grand hôpital aux murs blancs immaculés pour atteindre la bordure du domaine Uchiwa, et se rendre à la porte Ouest. Elle se signifia aux chûnin qui gardaient la porte et se rendit à l'un des terrains d'entraînement situé à l'extérieur du village. Là-bas, elle serait tranquille.

Le terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre était toujours vide, ou du moins la plupart du temps. Très éloigné du village et en plein milieu de la forêt qui englobait celui caché au milieu des feuilles, c'était l'endroit idéal pour les âmes solitaires comme Kaemon. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle s'attela à ses exercices au sabre. Elle enchaîna plusieurs heures durant de nombreux kata, avant de passer aux armes à distances. Dans la dernière partie de la matinée, Kaemon arrêta tout mouvement avant de se concentrer. Elle enchaîna plusieurs signes avec ses mains. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient de manière précise, comme s'ils dansaient.

Rat. Tigre. Chien. Boeuf. Lapin.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en sentant de l'énergie bouillonnante stagner au niveau de sa gorge.

Non, pas maintenant. Un simple rondin de bois ne mérite pas autant de puissance...

Le soleil au travers des feuillages lui indiqua que midi venait de passer. Pleine de sueur et les muscles un peu endoloris, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents entreprit de rentrer au village pour aller manger. Son père n'était jamais chez eux à l'heure du déjeuner, alors elle mangeait souvent à l'extérieur. En repassant devant le quartier Uchiwa, surplombé de toits en briques rouges, Kaemon nota la présence de deux camarades qu'elle reconnut sans mal. La première était la benjamine de la famille principale des Uchiwa, Sasuno, et aussi la petite soeur de l'Hokage. Lorsque cette dernière remarqua Kaemon, elle s'inclina respectueusement en sa direction, faisant tomber ses longues mèches couleur corbeau devant ses yeux. Kaemon lui rendit son salut.

— Oh mais, c'est Kaemon-san ça !

Une fille beaucoup plus ronde que Sasuno ou Kaemon faisait de grands signes de mains envers cette dernière, qui se sentit déjà lassée de la présence de la rouquine. Akimichi Ichiho n'était pas quelqu'un de respectable ni d'intéressant, et se retrouvait toujours dans les derniers aux classements de l'académie, à la différence de sa meilleure amie Sasuno, mais aussi de Kaemon. Toutes deux se disputaient souvent la première place, toutes matières confondues. Ichiho entraîna la Uchiwa vers Kaemon, qui dût marquer un temps d'arrêt.

— Bonjour Ichiho-san, Sasuno-san.

— Je paris que tu étais partie t'entraîner ! Hein, coquine !

— Comme souvent Ichiho-san.

— Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien.

Kaemon toisa la grande rousse d'un air neutre. Ichiho semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de manière intense. Après un coup d'oeil lancé à Sasuno, elle finit par sourire de toutes ses dents en regardant la jeune Hatake.

— Ecoute, j'ai un truc à te proposer. Tu fais quelque chose demain matin ?

— On a notre remise des diplômes à midi.

— Ok. Je viens te chercher chez toi à 7h !

— Pour ?

Un regard complice fut jeté à Sasuno.

— Pour déterminer qui sera la meilleure aspirante entre nous trois ! répliqua Ichiho, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 2

Kaemon avait finit par accepter le défi lancé par Ichiho et Sasuno. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? De ce qu'elle en avait compris, cela serait une course orchestrée dans tout le village. Une course dont le but ultime était bien-sûr d'atteindre les portes de l'académie de Konoha à temps, et sans être en retard.

Après cet échange, Kaemon était partie déjeuner dans son coin, en achetant quelques brochettes sur la place du marché à l'un de ses vendeurs favoris. Son après-midi fut agrémentée de quelques rencontres avec des civils, des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide : une vieille femme demanda à l'enfant de porter ses courses, une autre de retrouver son chat. Toutes ces petites choses que Kaemon accepta avec grand plaisir, car après tout, cela faisait parti du Bushido comme du Nindo qu'elle respectait à la lettre. Elle retourna ensuite sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre pour parfaire certains de ses gestes, son placement, sa main sur la garde de son wakizashi.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber sur le village de Konoha et que le vent se leva, Kaemon estima qu'il était tant pour elle de rentrer. Elle aimait la fraîcheur de la soirée sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. On trouvait qu'elle ne se couvrait pas assez, qu'elle allait attraper froid. Mais jamais Kaemon n'était tombée malade, les cuisses et le ventre à l'air. Une fois chez elle, l'enfant s'occupa de préparer un dîner. Son père finit par passer la porte d'entrée, comme chaque soir, une demi-heure après son enfant.

— Bonsoir, Kaemon.

— Bonsoir papa.

Deux sourires échangés. Kakashi avait l'oeil cerné et fatigué de sa journée. Pour y remédier, Kaemon avait préparé l'un de ses petits plats préférés.

— Oh mais, Kaemon, ce sont des ramens au boeuf que tu nous fais ? Je suis certain que cela va être succulent.

Kaemon, à cet instant, était emplit de joie. Elle adorait lorsque son père se sentait bien chez lui, avec elle. C'était leur jardin secret. Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table de la salle à manger, et entamèrent le repas du soir dans un silence tranquille. Seul le "tic tac" de l'horloge mural venait rompre leur tranquillité. Mais pour une fois, Kaemon ne tenait pas en place. Toutes les deux minutes, l'enfant jetait un regard à son père et détaillait son oeil, ses cheveux blancs, son épaule. Puis elle se ravisait. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et son père ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

— Kaemon, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais-le au lieu de trépigner sur ta chaise, lança Kakashi sur un ton doux et chaleureux.

— Oui... je voulais te demander... tu... tu viendras à ma remise de diplôme, demain ?

Kaemon se figea, dans l'attente de la réponse à la fois attendue et redoutée. Elle savait que son père était très occupé, et une réponse négative serait logique et raisonnable. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque Kakashi afficha un air un peu triste.

— Je risque d'être très occupé demain...

L'enfant ne céda pas à la déception. C'était normal, elle était fière de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et cela lui suffisait. Elle balaya les doutes de son vis-à-vis d'un mouvement de tête, et se remit à sourire.

— Ce n'est pas grave papa ! Et puis, je ne serais qu'aspirante et non ninja, ce n'est pas un diplôme très important.

La petite relativisait dans une tentative de se réconforter et d'apaiser les craintes de son père. Cette technique trop mature pour son exécutante arracha tout de même un sourire à Kakashi.

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain matin ? ajouta le père Hatake, pour changer de sujet.

— Ichiho... Akimichi Ichiho-san et Uchiwa Sasuno-san m'ont proposé un entraînement matinal.

— Alors finis ton plat et va te reposer. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle pour ce soir.

La discussion se termina ainsi. Kaemon s'échappa dans sa chambre pour se préparer et se mettre au lit, avec un dernier regard au travers de sa fenêtre ouverte. Le ciel était clair, et la lune portait de son oeil unique une lumière qui berçait le monde. Un frisson traversa l'échine de l'enfant lorsqu'elle pensa à l'astre au-dessus d'elle.

On dirait la lune dans mon rêve...

Un sommeil sans ténèbre enveloppa Kaemon de sa douce couverture. Au crépuscule matinal, une légère excitation la tenait au ventre. Avec des gestes plus vifs que d'habitude elle entreprit de s'habiller, de nouer ses cheveux blancs, de soigner son wakizashi, puis de partir dans le couloir. Trois coups sur la porte de son père, un café, du thé, du riz...

L'impatience était un défaut qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Mais l'idée d'être défiée par deux de ses camarades mettait l'enfant dans un état particulier. Elle lutta pour ne montrer aucune émotion sur son visage pâle, mais son père devinait sans mal ce qui trottait dans la tête de Kaemon. Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. La petite se leva sans précipitation, sous le regard attendri de son paternel.

— Ohayou Kaemon-san ! Alors, tu es prête ? Bonjour Hatake-san !

La fille Hatake avait ouvert la porte sur une Ichiho plus en forme que jamais. Un sourire mesquin séjournait sous ses joues bouffies, alors qu'un poing était posté sur sa hanche.

— Oui, laisse-moi une seconde le temps d'attraper mes affaires.

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour prendre une sacoche qu'elle accrocha à sa cuisse gauche et son arme favorite. De retour dans le salon sobrement décoré, elle salua son père d'un signe de tête. Le visage de Kaemon était froid, neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient son engouement pour la situation. Elle allait prouver une nouvelle fois sa valeur !

— Allez viens, on va aller chercher les autres ! lança Ichiho.

— Les autres ?

— Bah oui ! On fait une course, il nous faut bien des arbitres !

Kaemon opina du chef, peu convaincue par cette intervention. Sous le rire fort de la rouquine, une voix plus masculine s'éleva de la foule qui commençait à s'éveiller dans le village.

— Ah ! Vous voilà !


	4. Chapitre 3

Kaemon adressa un signe de tête envers les deux nouveaux protagonistes. Hajime et sa soeur Keiko s'avançaient vers les deux jeunes filles. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns détachés et aux yeux rieurs faisait de grands enjambées après avoir aperçu ses camarades. Le nez retroussé et à moitié essoufflé, ses yeux blancs parcoururent les pourtours de Kaemon.

— Je vois que tu as l'air prête ! Dites, moi aussi je peux participer ?

— Non, Hajime-kun, tu ne participeras pas... répondit sa soeur, Keiko, d'un ton froid et agacé.

Plus petite que son frère et plus menue, il n'était pas difficile de voir que les deux jeunes gens faisaient bel et bien parti de la famille Hyuga. Ils avaient beau avoir des caractères aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, ces deux enfants étaient aussi inséparables que les nuages et la pluie. Après avoir affiché une mine boudeuse, Hajime se reprit en remettant une partie de son kimono blanc en place. Sur ces entrefaites, la petite bande de quatre académiciens se mirent en route, même si la destination était inconnue pour Kaemon.

— Tu es stressée Kaemon-san ? En même temps c'est normal, tu vas probablement perdre contre une Uchiwa.

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers la jeune Hyuga, qui affichait comme à son habitude un air à la fois hautain et sarcastique. L'enfant aux cheveux d'argent se contenta de secouer la tête : elle n'était pas du genre à répondre aux provocations, loin de là.

— Hey ! N'oubliez pas que moi aussi je peux gagner ! siffla Ichiho.

Personne ne répondit, ce qui fit que la grande aux cheveux oranges croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. Kaemon était assez envieuse de l'engouement d'Hajime et d'Ichiho. Il était rare que la fille Hatake se permette autant de démonstration.

Une fois de temps en temps ne devrait pas m'envoyer au jigoku*1...

Très vite, près de la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka, le groupe fut rejoint par un jeune garçon aux cheveux en batailles, accompagné de son petit chien. Echizen était l'une des rares personnes avec qui Kaemon discutait de temps à autres, en plus des frères et soeurs Hyuga puisqu'ils habitaient tout près. Elle salua le petit Risu, le chiot d'Echizen que ce dernier n'avait que depuis quelques mois.

— Toi aussi tu es un de nos arbitres, Echizen-san ? demanda Kaemon, très neutre.

— Oui ! Et sache que j'en suis très honoré, Kaemon-chan !

Il n'y avait que lui et peut-être une ou deux autres personnes qui se permettaient autant de familiarités avec la jeune Hatake. Elle sourit, alors qu'ils s'approchaient des portes du village. De grands murs de presque une centaine de mètres entouraient Konoha, le village caché au milieu des feuilles. Quelques portes accompagnées de tours de gardes géraient les allers et venus, qu'il s'agisse de civils, de ninjas, ou d'invités. Et aux pieds d'une des grandes portes ouvertes, se tenaient deux silhouettes. L'une arborait le symbole des Uchiwa, un éventail blanc et rouge, alors que l'autre avait épinglé sur son habit l'insigne des Senju, une ligne entrecoupée de plusieurs demi-arcs recourbés. Cette dernière aux longs cheveux argentés se retourna vers Kaemon, les poings sur les hanches.

— Alors comme ça, t'as vraiment cru que tu pourrais t'amuser sans moi ?

Ichiho pesta et soupira fortement. Kaemon de son côté secoua la tête en continuant de s'approcher, le reste du groupe sur les talons.

— Non, Kuraka-san, j'ai simplement été convié. Je suis très heureuse de te voir.

La jeune Kuraka siffla entre ses dents, mécontente. Elle grogna un peu avant de lancer un "en route !" à l'assemblée, sans attendre son reste. Sasuno, qui était à ses côtés, se plaça près d'Ichiho, qui recommença à bavarder de tout et de rien.

Le chemin à l'extérieur du village s'amenuisait, les arbres devenaient de plus en plus denses. Kaemon comprit sans mal qu'Ichiho les dirigeaient vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre, son favori. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Hatake, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Echizen.

— Heureuse ?

Surprise, Kaemon se retourna vers ce fils Inuzuka qui arborait une large risette. Des fossettes apparaissaient même sous ses tatouages mauves.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Allons Kaemon-chan, de tout ! La remise des diplômes demain, le fait de s'amuser avec tes amis...

Elle arqua un sourcil. En quoi cela devait-elle la rendre heureuse ? Et le bonheur n'était qu'une notion abstraite, au même titre que l'amitié. Echizen soupira, sous les aboiements presque désolés de Risu.

— Ah ! Toi alors... toujours aussi bizarre, hein ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses camarades la trouvait bizarre, et à vrai dire cela lui importait peu. Elle allait devenir une grande ninja, comme son père, et elle ferait la fierté du village. La voix d'Ichiho leur rappela qu'ils venaient d'arriver, le jeu allait commencer.

Avec un grand bâton de bois, la fille Akimichi fit un trait dans le sol accidenté de la forêt. Après cet effort, elle demanda à Kaemon, Kuraka ainsi qu'à Sasuno de se placer derrière.

— Ok ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer.

Ichiho attrapa de l'une de ses sacoches une grande carte qui représentait la région. A l'aide d'une plume et d'un peu d'encre, elle entreprit de dessiner par dessus certaines zones, avec des annotations. Une fois fait, elle rangea ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin pour faire face à ses camarades.

— Nous sommes là, sur le terrain numéro quatre. Nous allons faire la course dont le point d'arrivé sera l'Académie Ninja, au Nord. Mais avant, il faudra passer par les points de repère que je viens de mettre sur la carte. Il y a la foret nord-ouest, le mont Hokage, la muraille nord-est, la prison, la morgue, les Bains, l'hôpital, et enfin l'académie. Evidemment, les arbitres qui sont ici avec nous seront placés à des endroits stratégiques pour parer à toute triche !

Chacune et chacun nota précieusement les informations d'Ichiho. Cette dernière avait bien préparé son coup, et la motivation des uns et des autres ne faisait que croitre. A la fin des explications et autres détails techniques, Kuraka leva une main et prit la parole.

— Des restrictions sur les moyens de parvenir à l'Académie ?

— Non. Aucune limite dans l'utilisation d'arts ninjas, car après tout c'est ce que nous sommes... argumenta Ichiho avec un air entendu.

— Ce que nous serons une fois passée genin, rajouta Kaemon, ce qui fit sourire Sasuno en même temps qu'Ichiho lui lança un regard noir.

— Bien ! Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en place !

A ces mots, chacun savait quoi faire : Kaemon plaça une main sur son wakizashi en même temps qu'elle se mettait derrière la ligne de départ. A ses côtés, Sasuno et Kuraka affichaient le même air sérieux que lors des entraînements de l'académie. Ichiho était plus réservée, mais n'avait pas envie de se laisser une nouvelle fois dominer, et ça se sentait. Les frères et soeurs Hyuga sautèrent de branches en branches pour rejoindre leurs postes d'observations, tandis que le jeune Inuzuka se préparait à lancer les hostilités.

— Ok, les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? A trois... deux...

Kaemon inspira, puis expira l'air de ses poumons. Elle vibrait d'une envie de se battre. Aidée par l'ambiance de la forêt, les motivations de ses camarades, Kaemon se sentait prête.

Peut-être vais-je enfin trouver quelqu'un qui mérite mon intérêt...

— Un...

Elle rouvrit ses yeux noirs pour se focaliser sur la route droit devant elle. Elle gagnerait, pour son honneur, pour l'honneur de son père, car pour Kaemon, rien ne ressemblait à un jeu.

— Partez !


	5. Chapitre 4

Kaemon se lança dans une course effrénée en compagnie de trois de ses camarades. Très vite, elle insuffla un peu de chakra dans ses jambes pour se propulser dans les hauteurs, au niveau des branches d'arbres. Cela lui garantissait une tranquillité momentanée, mais elle savait surtout que courir à même le sol était une idée dangereuse pour un shinobi. La jeune Hatake ne partit pas à fond dès le début, et se laissa distancer par ses trois adversaires. Sasuno et Kuraka étaient l'une collée à l'autre, alors qu'Ichiho se traînait avec maladresse juste devant Kaemon.

Des éclats métalliques sortirent la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs de son observation. Sans même voir d'où les projectiles venaient, Kaemon para de la garde de son wakizashi deux shuriken et un kunai.

 _Alors comme ça les hostilités sont lancées..._

Rester en arrière et en hauteur ne ferait que la rendre plus vulnérable aux attaques frontales. De sa main gauche, Kaemon retira un kunai de sa sacoche placée au niveau de sa jambe ainsi qu'une note explosive. Elle insuffla un peu de chakra sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main pour y voir l'encre légèrement s'illuminer. Dans sa course, Kaemon dû parer une nouvelle fois une vague d'objets métalliques, et vit clairement son assaillante : Kuraka. La Senju avait toujours eu une dent contre sa cousine, même si cette dernière ignorait pourquoi. Kaemon accrocha la note à son kunai à l'aide d'un fil, et lança avec vigueur son arme. L'arme vint se planter dans un arbre, sur le passage des trois filles. Si la Uchiwa et Kuraka s'écartèrent à temps, Ichiho poussa un léger cri de stupeur en voyant l'arbre exploser devant elle. Kaemon lui passa devant sans aucun regret, et entreprit de rattraper la tête du peloton.

Sasuno ayant prit un peu d'avance, Kuraka et Kaemon se retrouvèrent côte à côte suite à l'explosion. Les yeux emplis de haine et d'agacement, Kuraka sortit une nouvelle fois un certain nombre de shurikens avant de les lancer en direction de son vis-à-vis. Kaemon ne se contenta pas de les parer, mais étudia les mouvements de la Senju pour tenter de renvoyer certaines de ses armes contre leur lanceur. Aucun ne toucha ni Kuraka, ni Kaemon, mais la plus petite dû ralentir pour éviter ses propres projectiles.

— Kaemon ! Je vais te tuer ! vociféra-t-elle.

La fille Hatake se contenta de sourire en accélérant sa course. Elle entrevoyait le large mur au nord-est de Konoha que Sasuno était d'ores et déjà en train de grimper. La jeune enfant rangea son arme pour se concentrer. Il existait une technique chez les ninjas, qui permettait d'adhérer à n'importe quel surface dure, c'était le _kinobori_ ... mais elle n'était pas apprise aux jeunes académiciens. Néanmoins, Kaemon connaissait la théorie : il fallait concentrer du chakra au niveau de ses pieds. L'enfant ne se sentait pas de faire une expérimentation aussi épuisante et peu naturelle, alors elle fit circuler son énergie au niveau de ses jambes plutôt que dans ses pieds. Il fallait qu'elle saute haut, et vite !

— Mais qu'est-ce que... ! s'étonna Kuraka.

Une impulsion dégagea quelques débris autour de Kaemon, alors qu'elle venait d'expulser toute l'énergie qu'elle concentrait dans ses jambes. Elle avala les cents cinquante mètres de hauteur qui la séparait du plateau du Mont Hokage dans les airs, sous les visages à la fois apeurés et interloqués des gardes qui la virent passer. Une légère panique l'envahit alors que le sol rocheux se rapprochait vite, très vite. Elle se concentra pour se calmer et se stabiliser dans les airs, chose peu aisée pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habituée à aller aussi haut. Elle atterrit finalement tant bien que mal dans un roulé boulé acrobatique. Elle se releva presque aussitôt, des égratignures partout sur les bras et les jambes, mais avec cette étrange satisfaction d'avoir dépassée de loin le trio derrière elle.

Kaemon avala les dizaines de mètres du plateau toujours sous cette même impulsion. Elle entreprit de faire exploser une nouvelle fois quelques pans de la roche, pour ralentir ses adversaires. Cette fois-ci, pas d'attaque visée : elle nota cependant que la seule à tomber dans une crevasse fut une nouvelle fois Ichiho.

 _Pathétique._

Le bord du plateau était proche, et un nouveau saut serait nécessaire. Mais Kaemon n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et un frisson déchira presque son échine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd de rocher qui explose.

 _Hou là..._

Kaemon écarquilla les yeux : Kuraka et Sasuno s'étaient écartées en prévision de ce qui était en train de se préparer, mais la jeune Hatake ne pouvait pas varier sa trajectoire aussi facilement sans risquer de se blesser. Le souffle court, elle chercha une réponse à sa situation.

 _Je suis en train de charger trop de chakra dans mes jambes, je ne peux aller que tout droit. Sauf que derrière moi se trouve un fichu boulet humain qui risque de m'écraser sur sa trajectoire..._

En effet, Ichiho utilisait une technique de son clan pour décupler sa forme et son poids et ainsi rouler aussi vite qu'un boulet humain. D'ailleurs, Kaemon se souvint qu'il devait s'agir du nom de la technique Akimichi. Mais qu'Ichiho l'utilise dans cette course, c'était déraisonnable !

Ichiho filait droit de plus en plus vite, et Kaemon ne pourrait pas sauter sans se faire frapper par la technique de la rouquine. L'enfant Hatake prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait une idée. Quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le bord du plateau, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se retourna vers Ichiho, son wakizashi dans son fourreau bien devant elle. L'impact fut plus violent qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et les deux compagnes furent projetées haut dans le ciel. Kaemon sentit son arme chauffer entre ses mains, mais elle parvint miraculeusement à freiner Ichiho qui brisa sa technique. Ou plutôt, elle était si sonnée dans les airs qu'elle ne put faire rien d'autre que de tomber.

 _Oh non..._

— On est trop haut... Ichiho... Ichiho bon sang !

Kaemon ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une forêt qui se rapprochait à vive allure et un ciel trop près d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas Ichiho, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser se tuer. Dans un mouvement vif, Kaemon frappa Ichiho en plein estomac. Cela la réveilla un peu et ralentit sa chute en la propulsant en arrière.

 _Reste plus qu'à me sauver moi !_

Il fallait réfléchir, et vite. Derrière elle, les cris d'Ichiho fendaient l'air, alors que Sasuno tentait de lui hurler de se calmer.

 _Mais oui !_

Kaemon, dans un réflexe de survie enchaîna des signes plus rapidement que jamais.

 _Tigre, Sanglier, Buffle, Chien, Serpent._

— _Kawarimi !_

La technique de permutation. Pour peu qu'il y avait de quoi se substituer, cette technique faisait parti du répertoire de base de tout ninja ou aspirant. Malgré la vitesse et le contexte unique en son genre, Kaemon parvint à ne pas se tuer en s'écrasant parmi les branches et les arbres après avoir échangé sa place avec celle d'un sympathique rondin de bois. Elle nota qu'Ichiho s'en était sortie de la même manière, mais qu'elle devait être quasiment hors course.

 _Allez Kaemon, relève-toi, c'est pas fini !_


End file.
